<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart's been borrowed (and yours has been blue) by honeyhealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563644">my heart's been borrowed (and yours has been blue)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhealer/pseuds/honeyhealer'>honeyhealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it's a Bill/Daisy wedding!), F/F, Jadeshipping - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Ookido Nanami | Daisy Oak/Sonezaki Masaki | Bill - Background, Songfic, Tea, jade - Freeform, teashipping, you know that one really gay picture of a girl doing another girl's makeup? it's that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhealer/pseuds/honeyhealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day of Daisy and Bill’s wedding, but something’s amiss between two of the bridesmaids… Still, Blue and Yellow are willing to do whatever they can to make this wedding perfect for their friends. But they don’t realize that it might just end up becoming a special night for them as well—if only they can acknowledge what’s been brewing below the surface all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart's been borrowed (and yours has been blue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m uhhh gay!</p>
<p>This fic didn’t turn out how I thought it would! So I was gonna write about the Daisy/Bill wedding, and then I was inspired by that meme picture of the girl doing the other girl’s makeup (you know the one?), then my groupchat (luv u gtsg!) had a conversation about makeup, and since I love/project onto Yellow I was like hmm she’s probably bad at makeup, let’s have Blue help her out!</p>
<p>Also, um YES this is inspired by a Taylor Swift song, “Lover”. (Literally all my good fics are songfics, leave me alone!)</p>
<p>Also, I’m not sure if I like this story—it’s probably not my best work, but I’m honestly way too tired at this point to do anything else with it!) But anyways, here you go!</p>
<p>Hope you like it! Rant over, read on! - Alice &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">my heart’s been borrowed (and yours has been blue)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>all’s well that ends well to end up with you<br/></em>
  <em>swear to be overdramatic and true to my<br/></em>
  <em>lover</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this…”</p>
<p>Yellow whispered the words to herself, but of course Blue had the sharpest ears of anyone she knew, because she used her rolling chair to slide over to her. “Doing what? Our hair?”</p>
<p>Technically speaking, that’s all the bridesmaids were doing. In a well-lit room, housed by an old Kanto mansion, each of them in front of a mirror and trying not to wrinkle their extravagant, blush-pink dresses when they shifted. But it was the bigger even that was looming over Yellow’s hairsprayed head: the wedding itself.</p>
<p>Yellow had never even <em>been to </em>a wedding, muss less participated as a member of the party. She was totally stunned when Daisy had asked her to be a bridesmaid, and it didn’t help that this wedding was supposed to be particularly fancy—whether that was Daisy’s idea or the planner’s, Yellow wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>It was to take place in the mansion’s gardens on this golden summer afternoon; Professor Oak would give away his granddaughter as Pidgeys and Pidoves sang; the reception would be in the ballroom; and then the wedding party would perform a previously-coordinated waltz, before the dinner and other festivities.</p>
<p>Everything sounded picture-perfect, but somehow, Yellow was nervous. What if she stepped in mud out in the garden, ruining the heels she’d borrowed from Crystal? Or, what if a Pidgey landed on her head and messed up her extremely intricate braided crown hairstyle that Daisy’s best friend had worked so hard to help her with? Or, what if she tripped on her long dress during the waltz? She knew the steps well—she’d practiced them enough that they had been memorized weeks ago, plus her dance partner was Bill’s cousin, and he was agile enough that he could probably catch her, but she really wished she was dancing with one of her friends—but Green was the best man, paired off with the maid of honor, and Red and Blue were together because they were both so tall, but even so…</p>
<p>“Yellow.” Blue’s voice brought her back to the present moment. “You’re spiraling. I see that look in your eyes. Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be fine!”</p>
<p>Yellow managed a smile. She could manage a lot of things, in order to hear a little reassurance from her friend. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“I usually am.” Blue reached over and picked up a makeup kit. “Here, you should put some on. We only have an hour or so before it’s time! Oh, and I don’t know what Ruby told you when he was talking about colors, but you won’t need a lot of sparkle—you look best with natural shades.”</p>
<p>Blue plopped the bag in Yellow’s hands. Yellow stared at it like it might explode.</p>
<p>Blue let out a light laugh, and it was almost enough to calm the waves of anxiety bubbling in Yellow’s stomach. “Here, I’ll help you out.” She took back the bag and scooted her chair right in front of Yellow’s. Yellow sat back so that their knees wouldn’t touch.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Yellow said, grateful. Everything Blue was pulling out of the case looked entirely foreign. “I’ve never really used any of that stuff before.”</p>
<p>“I figured, little miss nature girl.” Blue shook her head, but was smiling as she started sponging foundation on Yellow. It felt goopy and slightly cold. “Did you do anything when you’d go on dates?”</p>
<p>There was a hesitance in her voice that Yellow couldn’t quite place. Sometimes it was strange with the two of them—they’d been friends since they were ten and twelve, so they knew each other for a <em>lot </em>of life events—Blue was there to send Yellow on her first journey to save Red, Yellow was there when Blue first found her parents, they faced fears together, grew up a lot together. So, eventually they were around when they each faced the perils of relationships; or rather, Blue’s flirtatious flings, and Yellow’s few dates that never turned serious. Yellow was the listening ear when Blue fell into a bout of temporary love, and the shoulder to cry on when she fell <em>out </em>of it, too. And of course, Blue knew the story of Yellow’s first love, Red, and how their tentative teenage romance devolved into a mutual agreement to just be best friends instead.</p>
<p>Yellow just prayed Blue wouldn’t find out about her <em>second</em> love.</p>
<p>To answer Blue’s question, Yellow made her voice nonchalant. “Oh, you know, I’d go for the usual forest girl date night look. I’d put on my only sundress and rub some dirt on my face.”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Blue snorted, but the laugh turned quiet after a second. “You can afford to do that, though; you’d look pretty even covered in mud.”</p>
<p>At that moment, Daisy’s best friend and maid of honor, Violet, passed by them on her way to Daisy’s chair. “Aw, Blue, you did so nice on Yellow’s makeup! That blush looks great!”</p>
<p>Blue, distracted as she rummaged through the makeup case, frowned slightly. “I didn’t do blush yet.”</p>
<p>Violet raised an eyebrow, glanced at Yellow, and floated off towards the bride.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m gonna do your eyeshadow now,” Blue declared, pulling out a palette of colors and a few brushes, as Yellow tried to will the heat to leave from her cheeks. “Can you close your eyes for me?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Yellow did as she was told. Blue brushed and poked at her, which was unnerving, but she still opened and shut her eyes as Blue requested.</p>
<p>“You’re so trusting,” Blue remarked after a bit of this. “Last time I tried putting this much mascara on silver, he wouldn’t stop <em>wiggling</em>! And I’m his sister, he knows I’m not gonna stick it in his eye!”</p>
<p>Yellow giggled as much as she could without moving her face too suddenly. “Yeah, but somehow I can’t imagine he’d <em>want </em>that much mascara in the first place. Besides, I like this.” After she said them, Yellow realized how her words might sound, however true they were, and quickly covered up: “The makeup, I mean! Because I trust that you’ll do a good job. ‘Cause yours always looks so nice! I mean—” Yellow stopped, figuring she was only digging herself deeper.</p>
<p>From behind closed eyes, Yellow heard airy laughter. “Thanks. This is just another reason why I’m gonna have to be maid of honor at <em>your </em>wedding,” Blue mused.</p>
<p>Involuntarily, Yellow felt herself tense, fingers curling into fists in the folds of her satiny skirt.</p>
<p>Blue noticed, of course. “Hey, relax, girl! You’re not the one getting married <em>today</em>, you don’t need to worry.” The gentle brushing on Yellow’s eyes paused. “Why are you so nervous, anyways?”</p>
<p>Yellow said nothing. The brushes were gone, but she felt Blue’s fingers ghost along the side of her cheek. “C’mon Yells. It’s just me,” Blue said, voice sincere.</p>
<p><em>That’s part of the problem, </em>Yellow didn’t say. Instead, she let out a breath and spilt her worries. “I guess it’s just being a part of something as special as this. There’s going to be pictures, and videos, and I feel like I’ll mess up the waltz if I step on Bill’s cousin’s feet by accident or something. I mean, before any of this, I told Daisy she should’ve chosen one of Green’s other friends—”</p>
<p>“Whoa, hold up!” Blue said. Now she was probably working the blush onto Yellow’s cheeks, but Yellow still kept her eyes shut. “Daisy asked you to be a bridesmaid because you’re close with her brother, sure, but also because of who you are. She likes you—I mean, everyone does, and—you’re the Healer! You’ve saved the world, you fix everything. You’ve certainly rescued my butt more times than I can count. And you’d do <em>anything </em>to help a friend, and Daisy knows that. Like, even if it was rainy today, I’m certain you’d even convince the <em>sky </em>to turn into a sunny day! ‘Cause that’s just who you are.”</p>
<p>By the time Blue finished speaking, Yellow was beaming. “Thanks, Blue.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Oh—keep smiling like that, it’s perfect for putting on the blush!”</p>
<p>Yellow giggled. “Okay, I’m glad.”</p>
<p>“Are you really nervous about the waltz, though? You’ve got that dance down—I saw you practice before.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just think I’d like it better if I was with someone I knew better.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Blue hummed. “Okay, I think my work here is done! You can open your eyes, you know.”</p>
<p>Yellow did, and she and Blue stared into the mirror before them to appraise Blue’s work. Yellow wasn’t sure why, but she expected to hate the transformed, made-up look, but although her face felt somewhat heavier, she…kind of liked what she saw. Her cheeks glowed pink, and her eyes seemed huge, ringed with light brushstrokes of neutral colors.</p>
<p>“It’s…<em>really </em>nice,” Yellow breathed. She still didn’t intend to do this often, but she felt so fancy, it was fun. “Thank you, Blue!”</p>
<p>Blue smirked, but the way she glanced away almost made her seem bashful. “Yeah, well I had a good model.”</p>
<p>Even through the layers of foundation and powdered blush, Yellow could see herself growing slightly pinker by the second.</p>
<p>That was when Violet reappeared in the mirror behind them. “Cute look, Yellow! Just so you girls know, we’ll be headed out to the garden in a few to line up for the ceremony!” She squealed at the last part. “Oh, and don’t forget the lipstick.”</p>
<p>Blue nodded. “Right!” She pulled a tube of shiny light pink out of the makeup kit. Yellow was a little surprised at Blue’s application method; she smeared color onto her finger and leaned forward to dab it on Yellow’s lips.</p>
<p>Yellow tried to keep her heartrate down, in case Blue would somehow sense it.</p>
<p>“Blue,” Yellow said, very carefully so as to not mess up the lipstick process. “Do you think Daisy is nervous? She seems fine, but I wonder…”</p>
<p>Blue pursed her own lips, tinted matte fuchsia, and Yellow couldn’t help but imagine herself putting more color on in the same way…</p>
<p>“I don’t think she’s nervous,” Blue said. “I mean, she and Bill have been together for years now, so clearly they feel secure with each other. But mostly, I think she’s excited; I mean, you’ve seen how much she’s been smiling these past few days! It must be an amazing feeling, to be so in love with someone, and they love you just as much right back.” She let out a happy sigh, but it held a note of sadness that Yellow was about to ask after, when Blue decided, “Lipstick done!”</p>
<p>She didn’t move back, though. Rather, she let her hand delicately fall against the side of Yellow’s face; Yellow tilted her head ever-so-slightly into the touch; Blue smiled a sweet, secret smile—the one she only ever showed to Yellow when it was just them two, swapping secrets and sleepovers in Blue’s bedroom, or swinging on the hanging tires in Yellow’s forest-side backyard, and apparently now, before this ceremony of true love.</p>
<p>“Come on, ladies!” Violet called from across the room, as Yellow and Blue jumped back in their seats, leaning away from one another.</p>
<p>“Um—” Yellow started, but Blue was already standing and brushing off the skirt of her dress. All the bridesmaids wore a different style dress in the same matching shade of flower-petal pink, the same shade that Yellow was probably blushing to the roots of her hair.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Blue said, looking towards the door. “Let’s go make this wedding awesome for Daisy.”</p>
<p>Yellow nodded. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The ceremony that followed was gorgeous. Yellow considered herself quite lucky that she had preemptively stuffed her purse full with tissues, because she’d certainly needed them (as did Professor Oak sitting beside her, whom she discreetly passed half her stack to).</p>
<p>And as it turned out, when they went in for the reception, she hadn’t needed to worry about the waltz at all; Red ended up being her partner instead of Bill’s cousin, Cyan. Yellow was confused when he’d approached her just before the dance and told her there’d been a switch-up, but she was just grateful she didn’t have to dance with Cyan, since he was kind of creepy and kept calling her “Shortstack”.</p>
<p>Yellow was proud to say she only stepped on Red’s foot once, and he didn’t even flinch, just continued sweeping her around like she was nothing. Afterwards, she asked why they’d switched in the first place, when they’d been so carefully matched up by height.</p>
<p>Red answered, “I think Blue had asked Daisy about changing partners? She said it would be easier if you danced with me ‘cause you know me better than that other guy. What’s his name again?”</p>
<p>When they settled down for dinner, the party altogether at one long table with a podium for speeches before it, Yellow thanked Blue profusely for helping her by mixing the matchups.</p>
<p>“It was nothing!” Blue laughed it off. “I’m glad you got to dance with Red. Although I see what you mean about that Cyan. He’s…strange.”</p>
<p>After dinner, it was time for members of the party to give their speeches. When Green stepped up to the podium, he didn’t look nervous, but Yellow knew he was; he’d spent a long time writing and rehearsing his speech with Red and Blue to make it perfect. (Not that he’d ever let his sister know just how much effort he was putting in.)</p>
<p>“I’m Green Oak, and I’m the best man,” Green spoke into the mic, although everyone at the wedding already knew. “But since I’m also Daisy’s brother, I’m obligated to tell at least <em>one </em>embarrassing childhood fact, because this is her wedding and the only place I can get away with telling it to a group of this size. I have the microphone and unfortunately, there’s nothing she can do to stop me now.”</p>
<p>He turned to his sister, who was giggling—she hadn’t gotten to hear the story he’d tell until now. Green went on, “As a kid, Daisy loved fairytales, but she’d always take them a little too seriously. Like, going outside to kiss an actual Poliwhirl levels of serious. Or crying when Gramps made her cut her hair after it got way too long. I was just glad she didn’t take a basket of cookies into the Viridian Forest.”</p>
<p>At that, most of the crowd laughed, and Daisy looked slightly sheepish. Green gestured with his hand, as if to tell her to wait for the rest of the speech. “When Bill first asked Daisy out, I’ll admit I wasn’t sure it’d work. My sister had big romantic expectations, with all those fairytales looming over her head. But she came back from their first date grinning like crazy. And also soaking wet. I asked why she was drenched, and she answered that their picnic had been rained on. I said, ‘That really sucks, I’m sorry.’ But Daisy smiled and told me how Bill had packed an extra picnic blanket to wrap around her shoulders in case she got too cold. I asked, ‘Did he remember an umbrella?’ And no, he didn’t, but that one small gesture was enough to convince Daisy she’d found a prince.</p>
<p>“Bill, you are a great guy, and I feel honored to welcome you to our family. Congratulations on marrying the coolest girl I know, and best of luck, because if you ever do anything wrong, I will hunt you down.” He finished with somewhat of a hard stare in Bill’s direction, but he was trying hard not to smile a little. Bill was grinning back, no doubt overjoyed that he’d officially won over the brother of his bride. As Green walked back to his seat, Daisy caught him by the arm and pulled him into a side-hug.</p>
<p>Next up to the microphone was Professor Oak. Yellow was excited to hear what stories he’d tell—and also slightly concerned that he might need those tissues again—when she felt Blue tap her arm. “Where’s Violet?” Blue whispered to her. “She’s supposed to go after the professor.”</p>
<p>Yellow frowned and glanced at the still empty seat next to Green. “Not sure. I think we should find her, though.”</p>
<p>Blue nodded in agreement. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>As carefully as they could, as to not disrupt the Professor, they slid out of their seats—but Red turning around in his chair halted them. “Where are you going?” he tried to whisper, but he wasn’t very subtle.</p>
<p>“To find the maid of honor!” Blue urgently rasped back. “If we’re not back by the time she’s up, go stall!”</p>
<p>With that, Blue and Yellow turned from the tables and headed out of the ballroom. In tandem, they held up the skirts of their gowns and scurried down the hallway, startling a passing catering worker with a tray of food.</p>
<p>“Where are we looking?” Yellow asked, hobbling ever so slightly (still not used to her kitten heels).</p>
<p>“Maybe the room where we did our makeup,” Blue suggested, but she sounded uncertain. Yellow nodded to assure her; it was probably their best bet in this giant mansion.</p>
<p>They hurried past the foyer, down another hall, and just when Yellow thought she was finally lost, Blue skidded to a stop and yanked open the nearest door, revealing the suite where they’d done their hair and makeup.</p>
<p>While Yellow flipped the lights on to illuminate the now-dark room, Blue scoured it for any sign of the maid of honor, but it was clear she wasn’t present.</p>
<p>Blue cursed and practically yelled, “Why did she run off? This is gonna <em>suck </em>for Bill and Daisy if we don’t find her in time!”</p>
<p>“Maybe she was on her way back to the ballroom by the time we left?” Yellow supplied, trying to remain positive despite the churning in her stomach.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Blue looked equally discouraged, though. They stood in silence for a moment, Yellow’s breath still coming unevenly from how quickly they’d rushed here, but then a muffled cry disrupted the quiet of the room.</p>
<p>Yellow cocked her head towards the noise. Blue was way ahead of her, marching straight to the suite’s bathroom, and tugging that door open as well. Yellow followed, and flicked on the overhead light. Before them, splayed on the tile floor, was Violet—trembling slightly, her face blotchy where her previously pristine makeup had smudged or run in tear tracks down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Oh, Violet,” Yellow crouched down before her, while Blue stayed put. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Violet’s features crumpled inwards. “Yellow, I’m sorry—” she hiccupped. “It’s so stupid…”</p>
<p>“Violet,” Blue started slowly. “It’s all okay. We just need you to tell us what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Violet averted her eyes, ashamed. “I told Daisy this wouldn’t happen. When Cyan broke up with me last month, I told her I would be okay at the wedding, but then I—I saw him smiling when he was dancing with Blue earlier, and I know—I <em>know </em>it wasn’t anything, but I just—fell apart.” Once her last word was out, she dissolved into sobs.</p>
<p>“You were <em>dating</em> Cyan?” Blue asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>Yellow reached out and tore Violet’s hands from in front of her face to hold them in her own, ignoring that they were clammy from wiping away tears and makeup. “Hey, it’s alright, Violet. I mean, what you’re feeling must be really hard to bear, and I’m sure Daisy isn’t gonna hold it against you that you’re upset.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it must be really hard to think about that kinda stuff when today’s all about someone else’s love story,” Blue mumbled. Yellow wanted to ask why she sounded so sour, but Violet was shaking again, so Yellow kept her focus.</p>
<p>“Regardless,” Yellow said, “you should keep your head up. The best thing you can do right now is to be here for Daisy, because she’s someone who cares a lot about you!”</p>
<p>“<em>And </em>the best way to show up your ex is to appear unfazed,” Blue added.</p>
<p>Violet sniffled. “You guys are right. Both of you.” With wobbly arms, Violet lifted herself off of the floor and stood.</p>
<p>Yellow braced to catch her in case she fell. “I’m sure it’s really hard, but you’ve gotta have a brave face.”</p>
<p>Blue rubbed her hands together and glanced towards the door. “Okay, let’s get back to it! Your speech is coming up soon, so—”</p>
<p>“Oh no.” Violet visibly paled. “I—I completely forgot. And I left the notecards I’d written in my purse, but I don’t remember if it’s in the ballroom or the garden or…”</p>
<p>“Violet, what are you saying?” Blue asked, her eyebrows shooting up in panic.</p>
<p>Violet shook her head. “I can’t do the speech, not like this!” She gestured to her face, stained by her splotchy makeup, and her overall composure, which was not at its usual buoyancy, to say the least.</p>
<p>“What are we doing, then?” Blue questioned. “We’re Daisy’s bridesmaids, we’re supposed to make this perfect for her!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Violet admitted. “Maybe—if one of you two could—”</p>
<p>“Improvise a whole speech?” Blue scoffed. “No thanks, I don’t wanna embarrass myself like that!” </p>
<p>“Then we have to tell her we can’t do it…”</p>
<p>Yellow pressed her lips together; there was a solution to this, but it was a reckless one, and might end up causing more damage rather than helping. Still, she had to <em>try</em>, for the sake of this wedding. It was her duty.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” Yellow said.</p>
<p>“What?” Blue squawked, at the same time as Violet cried, “Really? Yellow, you’re amazing!”</p>
<p>Yellow’s eyes flickered between the two girls staring at her. “I know it’s a long shot and I might just end up embarrassing myself, but I’ll try to say some words on behalf of the bridesmaids. It’ll fill time, if nothing else.”</p>
<p>She expected Blue to say she was crazy, but the other bridesmaid just nodded. “We’ll back you up, then, I guess. Let’s go back and hope we make it in time.”</p>
<p>When the three bridesmaids returned to the ballroom, they were stunned to see that <em>Red </em>of all people was at the podium speaking. They made a beeline for the main table and him. Yellow was trying to steel herself to follow through her impulsive decision, but couldn’t help noticing the air in the room; although Red was scratching at his head, a nervous tic of his, the crowd seemed enamored by him. Even if they <em>did </em>notice his clear awkwardness, they didn’t seem to care, probably because it was a rare sight to see the Kanto Champion and Fighter dexholder all dolled-up and willingly in the spotlight.</p>
<p>Red cracked a sheepish grin as he was saying, “…And the honeydew says to her fiancé, the watermelon, ‘No, dear—we <em>can’t elope</em>’.”</p>
<p>The wedding crowd erupted in laughter as Blue groaned. “I told him to stall, not bring back his stupid fruit puns…” She looked to see Yellow letting loose a nervous laugh as they approached the podium.</p>
<p>“And—oh!” Red saw them then. “And now we’ve got a speech from the maid of honor! Give it up everyone!”</p>
<p>Before Yellow stepped up to the microphone, Blue caught her by the arm. Just loud enough for the other bridesmaid to hear, Blue whispered, “If you’re anxious, just look at me.”</p>
<p>Yellow nodded, gulping down her fears. She could do this. She <em>would </em>do this, for Daisy and Bill.</p>
<p>Yellow was met with some puzzled stares as she approached the podium, and Red, Blue, and Violet retreated to their seats; plenty knew she wasn’t the true maid of honor. Regardless, she spoke into the microphone: “Hi there. Um, I’m—” When she raised her voice a little, the mic flared an ugly sound. She winced and took a step back.</p>
<p>When she looked to her table, though, Blue was there, flashing her a thumbs-up and a cheesy grin. Yellow leaned away from the mic but spoke up so her voice would still be picked up by it. “I’m Yellow, and I’m, uh, a bridesmaid.” She wanted to correct, <em>not the maid of honor</em>, but resisted the impulse, because it might only raise more confusion.</p>
<p>“Bill and Daisy were really sweet to invite me to be in the party, and I’m grateful to spend tonight here with them and everyone.” <em>That’s enough about you, silly, </em>she chided herself. <em>But what do I say now? </em>She quickly glanced to see Bill and Daisy smiling at her, politely but also a little worried. Green, on the other hand, was stone-faced and gave her a nod, like he was training her in battle again, as he did when they were younger. She could always learn from him then, so maybe if she could learn from <em>his </em>speech, then…</p>
<p>“Um—” she started up again, “when I met Bill and Daisy, it was because we were trying to save the region and stuff, but seeing them together <em>still </em>gives me the same feeling as it did back then. It just feels solid.” Was she explaining this weirdly? How was she supposed to describe a feeling?</p>
<p>“The two of them are so strongly bonded, it feels like everything around could crumble, but they’ll still be standing tall. And in a world like this, seeing that kind of strength is really inspiring. I mean, they managed to stay sane as ever even through the stress of planning a whole wedding…” A few bursts of laughter both startled and bolstered Yellow’s spirits. She smiled into her next words.</p>
<p>“And all their work paid off—the two of them had a hand in saving the world, <em>and </em>in creating such a beautiful wedding. But honestly, there’s more than just that for them.”</p>
<p>Something clicked the wheel’s in Yellow’s brain into overdrive, and she continued without inhibition, saying the words as soon as they came to her.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen Bill and Daisy do incredible stuff, but that’s not all there is in a relationship. It’s not only the big, world-shattering moments that matter, it’s the little stuff too—all of it! It’s having breakfast together, or surprising the other with flowers on a cloudy day, or just keeping each other company when you need it. It’s being by their side all day and still <em>wanting </em>more of them, and—and holding them close in your heart when you’re apart. And—I know I’m going on and on here, but,” she took a breath, “I think the most important thing about a strong relationship—about a strong <em>love</em>—is that you’d go above and beyond, face your fears, and do <em>anything </em>to help out that other person. That’s the kind of solid strength and compassion I see when I see Bill and Daisy. So, I hope this night is amazing for you two—and I hope every little moment that’s led you here only fortifies what you have. Thank you for teaching me and those around you what love looks like.”</p>
<p>When Yellow finished, she felt out of breath. She must’ve gone on so long that no one was sure when she’s stop, so there was a pause before the wedding crowd clapped for her. Though she’d lost her nerves in the middle, they came back in full force now, despite the applause—did she really do okay?</p>
<p>Professor Oak was beside her then, and laid a grandfatherly hand on her shoulder. “Thank you Yellow,” he boomed. “And now, I hope everyone’s got their dancing shoes, because it’s time for the party to begin. We even have DJ Mary here tonight to play some music for us!”</p>
<p>Through more applause and the sounds of guests standing up, Yellow could hear DJ Mary on her own microphone introducing herself and beckoning everyone to the dance floor. Yellow emerged from her nervous frozenness finally, and followed the crowd out of the tabled area and to the open ballroom floor.</p>
<p>“Yellow!” a shout disrupted her. Violet came out of the crowd to take the arm of the shorter bridesmaid. “Thank you <em>so much </em>for taking my place back there. I really can’t express how much you saved me here.” She sounded like she might cry again, but Yellow couldn’t tell. (She <em>also </em>had a glass of sparkly liquid in hand, though, which might have played a role.)</p>
<p>“Agreed!” someone else called, and Yellow turned to see most of the others in the party arriving—Daisy, Bill, Green, Blue, Red, and (ugh) Cyan. Daisy reached out and clasped both of Yellow’s hands in hers. “I don’t know what exactly went on, but that speech was so nice!”</p>
<p>“You…really think so?” Yellow asked. “I was just saying whatever came to mind, I didn’t really have any sort of plan—”</p>
<p>“Which makes it even greater!” Bill finished. With an arm around Daisy’s waist, he pulled his wife close. “Thanks a bunch for everything, Yellow. We really picked the best gal for the job with you.”</p>
<p>Yellow beamed at them. For a moment she was floating, joyful that she’d done her duty well—but then Cyan spoke up. “I underestimated you, Shortstack. A girl with guts like you is pretty admirable.” But he said it with a vicious sort of smile that made Yellow squirm, and Bill and Daisy share a look.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>hell </em>no,” Violet interjected. “Do <em>not</em> creep on her!” She stepped forward and lifted her glass. Yellow tried, but couldn’t stop her from throwing her whole drink at Cyan—and inadvertently splashing Yellow in the process.</p>
<p>“<em>Okay!</em>” Bill grabbed his sputtering and surprised cousin by the arm and began leading him away. “Why don’t we have a little chat now, eh?”</p>
<p>Daisy, on the other hand, went over to her maid of honor with a sympathetic expression. “Hey Violet…you wanna talk about what’s going on?” Violet sniffled a bit and nodded. When they headed back to the tabled area to sit together, they left the four Kanto dexholders standing on the edge of the dance floor while an upbeat song blared over DJ Mary’s speakers.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Red huffed out a breath. “That was a <em>lot</em>, huh guys?” Green nodded; Blue was oddly withdrawn, eyes looking elsewhere. Red’s eyes, however, fell on Yellow, and he balked. “Oh, you got wet! Here, Yells, take this.” In a few swift movements, Red shrugged off his suit jacket and threw it around Yellow. “To cover up your wet dress!”</p>
<p>Yellow smiled and accepted the extraordinarily oversized jacket, tugging it close around herself. “Thanks, Red.”</p>
<p>Green scoffed. “Such a gentleman, Mr. Cantaloupe. What was that about, anyway?”</p>
<p>Red shrugged. “I needed to stall,” he said, like telling fruit puns was the only logical solution to that issue.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Green said. “You and Yellow both looked so out of place, it made my speech seem better, so thanks.”</p>
<p>Red let out a roar of a laugh, and threw an arm around his greatest rival’s shoulders. “You’re welcome, then. Hey, what’dya say we all go dance now?”</p>
<p>Green sighed and relented, “Fine,” as Yellow cheerily affirmed, “Sure!”</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna go get some air,” Blue declared suddenly. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Without another word or look, she walked off.</p>
<p>They watched her disappear amongst the wedding guests, perplexed. Then, almost in unison, both boys turned to Yellow, whose heart clenched. “What?”</p>
<p>“Do you know what’s wrong?” Green asked. When Yellow shook her head no, he added, “I thought she’s been on edge, but I figured you’d know since you were with her all day.”</p>
<p><em>Blue was on edge? </em>How did Yellow not know what was going on, then? She thought Blue would’ve told her anything.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should go after her,” Red suggested a little <em>too </em>nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Why me?” Yellow squeaked, clutching his suit jacket protectively. “Maybe she just wants to be alone.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so.” Red shook his head. “<em>I </em>think you should go keep her company.”</p>
<p>Yellow deflated and averted her eyes. She was overly-conscious of Green’s perceptive eyes on her, but if he hadn’t figured out what was going on already, she decided it was fine if he knew. “Red, I know you’re just trying to encourage me, but I can’t really—”</p>
<p>“You <em>can</em>,” Green cut her off, startling her. “Look at what you did today to help out my sister and Bill. You were <em>brave</em>, Yellow. Why not use a little of that bravery for yourself? I know it’s been breaking you.” So, he <em>had </em>noticed her secret, then.</p>
<p>“Is now really the time to spring something like that?” Yellow mumbled.</p>
<p>Green shrugged. “No time like the present.”</p>
<p>Red took Yellow’s shoulders and turned her towards the entrance of the ballroom. “You can do it, Yells! Go knock ‘er dead!”</p>
<p>Yellow wobbled on her heels for a second, before she nodded and began walking forward, steeling herself. Green and Red believed in her. And she’d just delivered a whole speech to a crowd; she could talk to Blue about feelings, right?</p>
<p>Leaving the ballroom and stepping into the hallway, Yellow wondered where Blue could’ve gone. She briefly considered returning to the suite where they’d gotten ready again, but then she remembered Blue wanted air, so she turned around and headed the opposite way, wandering for a minute until she found what she was looking for—the back patio of the mansion.</p>
<p>As Yellow stepped out into the cool night air, grateful now for Red’s jacket, she saw she wasn’t the only one who’d escaped the chaotic ballroom in favor of this lantern-lit patio; a few guests were scattered to the left side of the porch, with too many chairs pulled over to a round table, or milling about in clumps against the railings that were strung with fairy lights.</p>
<p>Yellow found that Blue was facing away, on a lonely bench to the right side, far off enough from the rest of the guests that their laughter was swallowed in the silence of the night, broken only by chirps of summer bugs in the garden. The day’s ceremony felt like ages ago—even longer was the time they spent in that suite getting ready.</p>
<p>Yellow approached her friend, mustering all her courage. “Blue, there’s something that I—” she stopped cold when Blue heard her, and wiped at her eyes hastily.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, Yellow.” Blue forced a weak laugh. “Didn’t think you’d follow me.”</p>
<p>Yellow officially threw out her previous plan for the conversation and focused all of her energy on her friend. <em>What was wrong? </em>“Can I sit here?” Yellow pointed to the space on the bench next to Blue.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, sure.” Blue held onto her arms, nails digging into them, and blinked rapidly, as if pretending she was fine might deter Yellow from asking after it. Yellow didn’t want to push her friend, though, so she was hesitant to speak at first. Blue, never a fan of the quiet, made a few loud sniffles.</p>
<p>Finally, Yellow exhaled. “Blue what’s—?”</p>
<p>“You’re still wearing his jacket,” Blue noted, but her voice sounded flat and devoid of anything. “That’s nice.”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah.” Yellow wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “It’s a little chilly out here, huh? You wanna share it?” she offered, holding her arm out and the jacket open.</p>
<p>Blue pursed her lips, then nodded. She scooted in closer, and Yellow reached to pull the jacket over Blue’s shoulder’s too. As soon as Blue was holding the other side, though, she took her hand back, not letting herself linger. Still, it was hard to keep her heartrate steady when they were so close against one another.</p>
<p>“Jeez, how huge is Red actually?” Blue grumbled. “I knew he was tall, but his shoulders must be massive.” Yellow chucked, and Blue finally smiled, too—but the smile looked so sad, it was almost worse than before. “How was it dancing with him in the waltz?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it was, um, fine?” Yellow replied, a bit off-guard. “He’s so tall, though—I still think you two were a better pair, even if it was easier for me to dance with him ‘cause we’re friends.”</p>
<p>Blue shook her head. “No, you two are the better match. It’s always been like that.” Was her voice…bitter?</p>
<p>Yellow frowned. “Blue—?”</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you inside?” Blue interrupted once again, but this time her tone was not flat, it was sharp as nails. “You should be in there. You can go back and dance with him, it you want. You don’t have to be out here with me.” Her voice broke on the last bit, and she quickly swiveled her face away from Yellow’s view.</p>
<p>Yellow dared to put her hand over Blue’s on the seat of the bench, hoping the gesture came off as comforting, but silently feeling an ill-timed rush of joy at the contact. “But I <em>want </em>to be out here with you.”</p>
<p>“Why?!” Blue exploded, turning back to face Yellow, who nearly wanted to shrink back, but stayed still even as the other girl got in her face. Underneath Yellow’s hand, Blue’s was trembling intensely. “Why are you always <em>like this </em>to me?! Making it seem like you care when I know—I know you’d rather be somewhere else! It’s not fair! It makes me feel like you really like me, but then you do a whole speech on love, and you take his jacket, and—and I <em>know </em>you still have feelings for him! So why the hell are you even here?!” Blue squeezed her eyes closed, but tears spilled out and down her cheeks anyways. She still didn’t look like a mess, though, even in this state, despite her carefully-applied makeup washing away—she was still Blue, therefore she was still beautiful. Her hand curled into a fist, but Yellow only held tighter.</p>
<p>“Is that what you really think?” Yellow whispered, breath uneven. Blue kept her head low, but her quivering halted. Yellow went on, “Red and I didn’t work out, but that was a long time ago. You saw me cry about it, but you also saw me get over it. He’s one of my best friends, but after my feelings for him faded, I didn’t reconsider.”</p>
<p>“Then…” Blue’s voice was raw.</p>
<p>Yellow schooled her own tone to keep her words from warbling. “I…meant everything I said and did today. All the stuff about spending forever by someone’s side, but still wanting more, and going to any lengths just to try to help them—I mean, honestly, Blue!” A hysterical, breathless laugh bubbled in Yellow’s throat, as tears flooded her view of the other girl. “From the first day I met you, I wanted to do anything for you. I would travel to the ends of the Earth on some crazy journey again, and I’d stand in front of the world and talk about love again, or—or I’d shut up and stay by your side like I’ve been doing all this time, being silent and <em>wishing </em>for you to notice me! And it’s killing me now that you haven’t been able to see just how much I <em>really </em>have feelings for <em>you!</em>”</p>
<p>The words expelled from her like some powerful spell, Yellow slumped forward, biting back cries. Blue pulled her hand away, and Yellow let her. But she was surprised to find that Blue’s arms were now wrapping around her, the jacket falling from their shoulders as Blue held her tight.</p>
<p>“You…you were saying all that stuff,” Blue started, voice slight, like the moment could be scared away if she was too loud, “because of me?”</p>
<p>Yellow leaned her head against Blue’s. “Mm-hm. I just really…” The words hung in the air, ready to exist.</p>
<p>Blue beat her to them. “Love you,” she finished, squeezing her a bit tighter.</p>
<p>Yellow nodded into her. “I do.”</p>
<p>“I do too,” Blue said back.</p>
<p>Yellow sniffed back more tears. “Sorry we had to start crying to figure that out.”</p>
<p>Blue chuckled. “I’m not, actually.”</p>
<p>They both sat back, little by little, until they were facing one another again. Blue’s eyes, staring into her own, still full of tears and emotion and an undeniable adoration, made Yellow weaken. Her already blotchy-from-crying face heated up in an instant when she realized their proximity. “What…should we do now?” she asked lamely.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Blue seemed equally shy all of the sudden. “Do you wanna go back inside to dance?”</p>
<p>Yellow nodded. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>Upon reentering the ballroom a few minutes later, Red was the first to spot them. He bounded over to the beat of the song that was playing. “Hey guys!” he called. “Green was here a second ago, not sure where he went, though—oh!”  Unsubtle as ever, that was the moment he very clearly noticed that the two girls were holding hands. “Looks like someone else here should’ve caught that bouquet Daisy threw!”</p>
<p>Blue shoved his suit jacket at him, and Yellow could’ve sworn she looked a little pinker. “Just take this back, you big lug.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I’m just gonna put it on my seat, ‘cause it’s <em>really </em>hot in here—” As he turned away, he crashed into Green, who’d just appeared. “Hey buddy, where you been?”</p>
<p>“I had business to take care of,” Green answered. “Official best man business.”</p>
<p>At that moment, the pop song overhead ended, and the opening guitar chords to a slower ballad began to play. Blue gasped dramatically. “This one’s my favorite! How’d they know?”</p>
<p>Yellow figured it had less to do with DJ Mary’s music taste and more to do with that “official best man business” and the fact that Green had approached form the direction of the DJ stand—but before she could voice this, Green started to yank his rival away. “Come on, Red, we’re dancing.”</p>
<p>“But the last time we slow danced, you kept kicking me!” Red whined. He let himself be led by Green anyways, though.</p>
<p>“It’s because you stepped on my feet so much. It was an equal exchange.”</p>
<p>“I got bruises, Green!”</p>
<p>Yellow snorted as they continued to bicker. Everything was as it should be. Except now…</p>
<p>“Hey, Yells. Wanna dance?” Blue was holding out her other hand. Yellow took it, but then changed to resting her hands on Blue’s shoulders, as Blue in turn held her waist. Yellow didn’t know the song that was playing, but soon enough decided it was her new favorite, too. She tried to take in everything about the moment—the sweet melody, her friends just a little ways away, the smile she couldn’t fight from her face, the lightness of her heart, and Blue—gently tugging her even closer.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Blue said.</p>
<p>“Doing what, dancing?” Yellow returned innocently.</p>
<p>Blue rolled her eyes. “No, you dork. I’d just…wanted this, and now you’re dancing with me in this way. It’s like a dream.”</p>
<p>Her wistful voice sent a jolt of courage through Yellow. “Hey Blue, you know, I think your lipstick got smudged.”</p>
<p>Blue’s brow furrowed. “What? No way, it’s a lip stain, it’s not supposed to smudge at all—”</p>
<p>“Here, I’ll fix it,” Yellow assured, as she leaned in to press her own lips against Blue’s. Their kiss was soft, simple, and felt both like an adrenaline rush and a relieved exhale. It was tentative, it was perfect.</p>
<p>Blue murmured against her, “You’re even <em>more </em>of a dork with that line you just gave me, you know.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Yellow responded. “But I think I’m gonna keep doing stuff like that.”</p>
<p>Blue smirked. “Is that a threat?”</p>
<p>“It’s a promise.”</p>
<p>Reaching a hand up to hold Yellow’s face, fingers tucking loose strands of her hair away, Blue pulled her back to kiss her again. As their lips met, Yellow was thinking of everything she’d heard about love, all the clichés and the truths, and she believed it all.</p>
<p>Love was <em>so much</em>, all at once, and yet, it was also just her and Blue, swaying to a song on a magical night. As long as she could, she decided she’d continue to follow Blue, to go above and beyond for her, from that moment onwards.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>can I go where you go?<br/></em>
  <em>can we always be this close?<br/></em>
  <em>forever and ever<br/></em>
  <em>and ah, take me out, and take me home</em><br/>
  <em>you’re my, my, my, my<br/></em>
  <em>lover</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>